Mad Birdie
by Emiko Sora
Summary: Robin's mad and villains won't take a break… Robin has had a long an painful week per say and villains can't seem to leave him alone. Well The Riddler learned and now Joker gets beaten up a bit towards the end. Rated T because Mad Robin Colorful Vocabulary. ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW


**Mad Birdie**

**Robin's mad and villains won't take a break… enough said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or anything involving DC… if I did Bruce and Selina would already be married, Damian would be alive and Talia would be dead!**

_Mount Justice_

Robin the Boy Wonder was not a happy camper.

Yesterday Harley Quinn crashed his favorite bike; he has three major projects due tomorrow because apparently teachers didn't think they were giving them enough homework. Joker escaped from Arkham and he hasn't slept for three days straight.

He had just arrived at the Mount and he could feel another migraine coming on. Artemis, Wally and even Superboy were arguing. He didn't know why, but he knew it was probably something stupid.

He messaged his forehead trying to block them out, but it was not working. He did the next best thing. He threw a birdarang at the coffee table silencing everyone. The atmosphere grew tense and the temperature grew cold. It was like this for a few moments and it was rather uncomfortable with Robin having his arms crossed and glaring at them.

"What the hell crawled up you-" Artemis said until Wally slapped a hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence. She muffled a hey as Robin walked past them towards the training room.

She finally managed to get his hand off her mouth. "Ok seriously what crawled up his ass and died?" asked an annoyed archer.

"Well…" Wally said as he crossed his arms. "Judging by the way he glared at us. I'm guessing he's mad."

He took out his phone, dialed a number and waited.

"_West… you better have a good reason for calling me._"

"Hey Roy. Nice to hear you too." Wally said cheery.

"_Wally get to the point._" He growled.

"Ok, ok geez why you always so grumpy? Anyway I need you to come to the Mount."

"_Wait? Why?_" he asked.

"We got an Angry Bird 04."

"_So we have an angry Robin, that threw a rang at you while glaring at everyone else and now locked himself in the training room?_" he asked.

"Yep." Wally said popping the p at the end.

"_I don't get paid enough for this._" He said. "_Alright I'll be there in a bit._"

"Thanks Roy! Bye!" Wally said as he hung up.

Now everyone was confused.

"Why did you ask Roy to come over?" demanded Artemis.

He turned to the team. "Because we have an angry Bats and I need Roy before Robin put another baddie in a body cast."

"Wait Robin put someone in a body cast?" Asked M'gann.

"Ya, wasn't the best day for that guy." He said.

"So what happen?" asked Superboy.

"Well me, Rob and Roy got kidnapped a couple months ago, you know before we became a team. Rob was already mad; he hadn't slept for three days and had a lot of pressure due to school. Having us kidnapped made him snap. I think it was The Riddler who got us… I don't remember. Anyway he broke out of his traps and started beating the living crud out of that guy. I mean if you think the Bats is scary then you haven't meet Rob. He didn't get off the guy until the Bats showed up and man was he shocked. In the end Riddler was in a body cast for a while, Bats warned Rob if he did it again he's getting anger management and now every villain is scared of Rob if he's mad."

The team stared at Wally wide eye. They weren't sure whether or not to believe him, but if what he said was true then they're doomed.

_Recognize: Red Arrow 03_

"Sup!" Roy said as he walked into the leaving room. "So where's Rob?"

"Training room."

"Good I hope he vents out all his anger in there." He said as he sat next to Wally.

"Doubt it."

"_Team report to the mission room." _They heard Black Canary say through the intercom.

"Care to join us?" Kaldur asked Roy.

"Ya. I got nothing else to do."

They stood and reported to said room. They saw Robin and he still had that scowl on his face; guessing that the training room didn't help at all. Canary looked at them and pointed towards Robin. They shrugged.

She sighed. "Ok so Batman is on an out of space mission. So I'll be giving you your missions. I need you to report to Gotham City. Joker has escaped from Arkham and now has a warehouse full of hostages."

Robin growled.

Everyone took a step back.

"Stupid clown… can't he leave Gotham alone for one fucking day?" he muttered.

The ride was really tense and terrifying. Everyone was a good distance from the Boy Wonder and man was it creepy. It was almost as if Batman was right behind them glaring. As soon as they landed, everyone immediately went out and took a deep breathe.

They were behind the warehouse and all of Gotham PD was with them. They saw Batgirl and Commissioner Gordon were talking.

"What is the situation?" asked Kaldur.

"Joker got about twenty hostages and won't let anywhere near that place. No injuries towards anyone just yet and let's hope it stays that way."

They all nodded.

"Hey where's Robin?" asked Batgirl.

"What are you talking about?" Kid said as turned. "He's right behin- wait where is he?"

That question was answered quickly when they heard glass breaking from above and sure enough Robin went through the sunroof of the warehouse.

They were about to jump into action until…

"HARELY IF YOU DON'T THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY IN THE NEXT THREE SECONDS I'M GOING TO SHOVE THAT GOD DAMN MALET UP YOUR ASS AND MAKE THOSE DAMN HYENAS OF YOURS INTO NEW FUR COATS!"

Sure enough Harley and her dogs came out running towards the cops and hid behind Gordon.

"When did bird boy become Mr. B." she said wide eyed as her dogs whined.

"JOKER I AM NOT IN THE MOOD! LET THE DAMN HOSTAGES GO SO I CAN DRAG YOUR DAMN ASS BACK TO ARKHAM!"

Everyone cringed when they heard gunshot and Joker laughing. The team finally went into action and ran towards the warehouse. When they made it they found a rather interesting site.

Robin was holding the Joker by the collar completely uninjured as he was lying on the ground bleeding.

"Make one more damn crowbar joke and I'll make sure that Red gives you a call." He said as let him fall to the ground. He ignored his team members as he walked past them and begun untying the hostages. They soon joined.

As soon as the last hostage was released Robin left leaving the team, Babs, and Roy with a new found respect for him.

"Not to self; run if a Bats is mad." Kid Flash said.

No one argued with that as the all nodded.

**DONE! **

**I had fun writing angry Robin :D **

**This probably would happen in real live if he was angry enough :D I mean when he quit he punched Batman in the face! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**READ AND REVIEW MY LITTLE DUCKIES!**

**FLAMES WILL BE FED TO ANGRY ROBIN!**


End file.
